battle_for_the_solar_systemfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1
BFTSS Episode 1 was the first episode of BFTSS. It came out on October 27th, 2013. Challenge Explanation: Typical Beam Challenge Before the challenge could be explained, Reversal Token decided to give a Revenge Token to Umbrella for being the first to sign up. The challenge was a beam contest. It is possible that this camp was one of the first camps to do the "Push, Defend, Deflect" challenge, or in this case, "Attack, Dodge, Counterattack". Attacking gets the target out unless they dodge or counterattack. Dodging causes an attacker to miss, but continue their actions. Counterattacking gets an attacker out, and not the counterattacker, which also saves future contestants targeted by the attacker. Confessionals - Round 1 *Touhou Power-up decides to teach us about Touhou. He first describes Touhou's danmaku genre. *Minecraft Diamond reveals that Herobrine makes him disappear in the water and that they're "best buddies". *Jointed Floor Lamp doesn't think that he'll win with his luck, but decides to try his hardest anyway. *Snowglobe likes the place, save for Reversal Token. He wishes to befriend the other contestants. Challenge Round 1: Pushing off and stuff The following contestants didn't participate in Round 1, and were kicked off the beam: *Barf Bag - SmithchadsPantz *Beardie - enzo stephens sforza *Bricky - Spongy318 *Burger - 95mikemc1 *Diamond (FOB) - crazyreindeerkee *Firey Jr. - Infer *Firey - Aunderia Johnson *Lego Brick - faifrote *Saw - LiganTM *Snowglobe - jacob mengi *Soccer Ball - Nicholas Sternes *Stopwatch - XclockXanimations *Teacup - Enzo S.S. (XQZ'd due to iPad; Kicked off in Round 2) Sunglasses attacks Umbrella by kicking a rock at her, but Umbrella blocks this. Touhou Power-up]] pushes off Electric Scooter. Fudgy tries to attack Brownie, but missed. Match kicks Minecraft Diamond, similar to BFDIA 5a with Book and Ice Cube, at what would be the correct angle to hit OJ, if he didn't attack. However, OJ dodged an incoming diamond meteor. Umbrella is about to block another attack. Since Electric Scooter and Minecraft Diamond, who were originally next, got knocked off, OJ was up. He decided to counterattack. Brownie's only move was dodge, which he did to Fudgy's attack. Omega Symbol tries to attack, but all three of his targets were kicked off the balance beam (And quite literally in Minecraft Diamond's case). Yarn decides to counterattack. Jointed Floor Lamp was up last, but due to Snowglobe being out and no attacks being directed at J.F.L., doing the challenge only secured his chances of being a Team Captain. The following contestants were knocked off the beam by other contestants: *Electric Scooter - Liam Reilly (Attacked by Touhou Power-up) *Minecraft Diamond - objectville (Attacked by Match) Umbrella decides to attack Sunglasses with a fireball, but Sunglasses Fus Ro Dah's it back at her. OJ, however, couldn't knock off his target, Soccer Ball. This contestant was knocked off the beam: *Umbrella - thewugglejack (Counterattacked by Sunglasses) There was going to be a Round 2. This would be in a separate video. Confessionals - Round 2 *Sunglasses Fus Ro Dah's, making the crowd go wild... but Sunglasses believes that his Fus Ro Dah killed the crowd. *Minecraft Diamond is relieved that he didn't disappear. Herobrine comes in. *Burger states that even if he did the challenge, he would have been pushed off by "like 3/4 people" *Touhou Power-up explains that like Pokémon, it has lots of fan works, including fan music, fan art, and fan games. *Umbrella proclaims that she's the coolest, but gets punched in the face by Envelope from the same show. Challenge Round 2: Cheesy Choices The following contestants didn't participate in Round 2: *Brownie - gwenandcody29 *Teacup - Enzo S.S. Sunglasses tries to hit Power-up. However, Power-up counterattacks, and Sunglasses pulls off his own counterattack. Power-up then beats Sunglasses with his second counterattack. Match uses Omega Symbol to slice Yarn, taking them both out. After Reversal Token states that Match "sliced" their "reversed successes, Cheesy intervenes, but gets grated. OJ decides to counterattack the next attack aimed for him. Fudgy prepared to dodge an attack. J.F.L. counteratacked all three turns, but no one targeted him. The Final 5 was hit. Let's make it the Final 4 now, as OJ beat Fudgy to taking out Match. The following contestants were knocked off: *Sunglasses - BFDIBOYERSFTW *Yarn - MrAndrewtb *Omega Symbol - theelementalraccoon *Match - isubtoeveryone The Final 4! Only three would be captains... And they would be chosen after the introduction after a new token, the Immunity Token, which would be handed out to the captains. This would be decided by the amount of contestants they beat in the challenge. The first two captains were... *Touhou Power-up - Nazrininator *OJ - Objectdude73 The third one was a tie, since neither J.F.L. nor Fudgy successfully knocked someone off. A randomizer decided that, out of these two... *Jointed Floor Lamp - john the ardvark *Fudgy - DakillahAidan ...The former would be the captain. The latter, however, got a Win Token, which is basically an inferior Revenge/Immunity Token. Category:Episodes